mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prohyas Warrior
Prohyas Warrior is a warrior, the younger brother of Vambre, and the Protagonist of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Prohyas is a young man of average build, with long periwinkle hair and dark brown eyes - as revealed in Dungeons and Dayjobs - along with a noticeable goatee and sideburns. He typically wears a short-sleeved, skintight red-brown shirt with black sleeves that extends to his knees (similar to a kilt) with a light brown scarf. He also sports dark brown pants, black boots trimmed blue (the top part of his boots is most likely fur of some kind), a reddish-brown headband, and wrist-warmers. Personality Prohyas is impulsive, compassionate and brave, always willing to do the right thing (though sometimes reluctantly). He is also adventurous, always ready to go out on a quest in order to prove themselves and become even greater warriors. Compared to his sister, he is sometimes depicted as the kinder or more emotionally intelligent sibling, but his inability to think on his feet is what often lands them in trouble. He is also shown to have a 'mother's instinct', as noted by Vambre in "Zombie Reasonable". Magiswords *Accordion Magisword *Bacon Magisword *Beehive Magisword *Bird Call Magisword *Boulder Magisword *Brick Magisword *Chainsaw Magisword *Cheese Magisword *Clapping Magisword *Cuppa Joe Magisword *Dairy Product Magisword *Dirt Magisword *Diving Suit Magisword *Dolphin Magisword *Dummystein Magisword *Electric Razor Magisword *Excaliburger Magisword *Fireworks Magisword *Flour Power Magisword *Foam Finger Magisword *Footprint Magisword *Giant Egg Magisword *Hook Magisword *Hoversword Magisword *Hypno Magisword *Instant Wrap Magisword *Microphone Magisword *Missing Sock Magisword *Monobrow Magisword *Mummy Magisword *One Big Hole Magisword *Oogly Googly Eyes Magisword *Pancake Magisword *Paper Bag Magisword *Pencil Magisword *Pizza Magisword *Plunger Magisword *Radiator Magisword *Rain Cloud Magisword *Roundabout Magisword *Rubber Stamp Magisword *Sleeping Dragon Magisword *Slingshot Magisword *Squeaky Nightstick Magisword *Telescope Magisword *Underpants Magisword *Wad of Gum Magisword *Wickersnapper Magisword *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy and prior to the premiere of Mighty Magiswords, Prohyas was originally named Prohias (as the character was named after Spy vs. Spy creator Antonio Prohias). In 1996, he was originally an archer. For Legendary Warriors for Hire to Dungeons and Dayjobs, he was a master magic user where he shoots green beams. He also gained facial hair such as side burns and goatees. His trademark hat was ommited for Mighty Magiswords in exchange for a headband. For Warriors for Hire, his boots matched his outfit rather than being black. In all versions, prior to Magiswords, he was depicted as a cocky, show-off. Trivia *Prohyas is younger than Vambre. He is roughly a year younger than her as stated on Kyle A. Carozza. *Despite his impressive physique and physical ability, Prohyas is a huge fan of junk food, frequently eating at Slug Burger and rarely eating anything healthy. His poor eating habits have more than once forced his stomach (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) to rebel against him, taking over his body to consume the nutrition he refuses to eat. *He has "trained" his hair, allowing it to reform into its default style if shortened or styled in a different form. *Prohyas's favorite animal are dolphins, as revealed in the episode "Who Hyas it Anyways??", which most likely explains why he likes the Dolphin Magisword so much. *The Dolphin Magisword was Prohyas' first Magisword, given to him because his mother believed he'd be unable to hurt himself with it. *Prohyas is a talented accordion player, often seen playing his Accordian Magisword. This is based on the fact that his voice actor and creator Kyle A. Carrozza plays accordion. *Although a skilled Adventurer, Prohyas is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, he never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting him reprimended. As an adult, he was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ with normal tools as opposed to his Magiswords, during which he demonstrated complete ineptitude of everyday tools. *He has a doppleganger and longtime nemesis, Nohyas, who dresses and looks like him while imitating Vambre through a hand puppet. Nohyas has different colored hair and clothes however, in addition to a bowler hat and black mustache, a reference to the "evil twin" trope. *He resembles Gourry Gabriev from the anime series "The Slayers", while his sister resembles Lina Inverse of the same series. Although Gourry and Lina are close friends and sometimes lovers, while Prohyas and Vambre are siblings. *Similar to Vambre's complex about wearing pants, Prohyas rarely has his arms covered beyond his shoulders. Unlike Vambre however, who openly hates wearing pants, Prohyas' exposed arms are due to his arm muscles destroying the sleeves of whatever shirt he puts on, or so he claims. *The character is named after Antonio Prohias, creator of Spy vs. Spy. His name was originally spelt the exact same way until Magiswords was picked up. *Prohyas Warrior is seen playing the Accordion Magisword in the ending credits. Gallery Tumblr ofgmiosdj81vaup8zo4 1280.png Tumblr ofgmiosdj81vaup8zo1 1280.png Tumblr ofo4mjywnS1uk0jk1o5 250.gif Tumblr ofo4mjywnS1uk0jk1o6 250.gif Prohyas 2.png Prohyas.png Brohyas.jpg Prohyas apariencia .png Prohyaspurplepete.PNG ProhyasWarrior.png Prohyas and vambre get hynotized swirly eyes 3 by xryder786-damgwie.gif Prohyas and vambre get hypnotized swirly eyes.gif Prohyas and vambre get hynotized swirly eyes.gif Tumblr ogmgdlmqoN1vaup8zo1 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo1 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo2 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo3 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo5 1280.png MM witchysimoneruinseverything.jpg CARE1006291700024378 007 640x360.jpg CARE1006291700024362 005 640x360.jpg CARE1006291700024363 005 640x360.jpg DhRRtY9Nj7M.maxresdefault.jpg MightyMagiswords surely you jesto.png MM unconventional dolphinsm.jpg Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o2 1280.png Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o3 1280.png Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o6 1280.png Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o9 1280.png Tumblr oq87h6DvUs1wobdjpo1 1280.jpg Tumblr otg8rkabGo1wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr inline ot1kgr8pKZ1rasmzp 540.png Tumblr ot82khMSNG1wobdjpo1 500.gif Tumblr oglf40LPLK1rwz4cmo5 400.gif Tumblr oglf40LPLK1rwz4cmo3 400.gif Tumblr oglf40LPLK1rwz4cmo2 400.gif Tumblr oglf40LPLK1rwz4cmo1 400.gif Tumblr oglf40LPLK1rwz4cmo4 400.gif Tumblr oglf40LPLK1rwz4cmo6 400.gif Tumblr inline ofib0jn09A1shdt8q 500.png Tumblr ofkhqwY6KF1sqqtc7o4 1280.png Tumblr ofkhqwY6KF1sqqtc7o1 1280.png Tumblr oftxdgJ8lT1s04qrvo1 540.png Tumblr oeendhfkJL1vqgr5zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oeyrlqfH6T1vqgr5zo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ojjocq6XNx1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohfpqfhEwm1vm5tslo1 1280.gif Tumblr ojjnku4TBn1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjnfic6HQ1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjnajW0g21vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjn3lH8TJ1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohjiqgkx3B1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohfog48FzH1vm5tslo2 500.gif Tumblr ohfo2wSj0N1vm5tslo2 500.gif Tumblr ohbs3xO7FC1vm5tslo1 500.gif 434 1485241531.jpg 434 1485241606.jpg 극강 매직스워드 mighty magiswords.jpg 극강 매직스워드.jpg Tumblr okmosn5YnW1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr oegamnzUGR1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oeei0mIgw51vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oeei0mIgw51vqgr5zo3 1280.jpg Tumblr oecav9lQyp1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr of5fisS0ME1vqgr5zo3 1280.jpg Tumblr of5fisS0ME1vqgr5zo4 1280.jpg Tumblr of5fisS0ME1vqgr5zo5 1280.jpg 1487441401597.png Mm badmanoldman.jpg Prohyashuddle2.jpg ProhyasandVambre mushroommenace.jpg VambreandProhyas getthatborfl.jpg ProhyasandVambre huntingforscavenger.jpg Theyseemetrollblin prohyas.jpg Hideoushound prohyas.jpg Prohyas squirrleddomination.jpg CrCxKBGUMAAeHUA.jpg Might-Magiswords-Cartoon-Network-tv-show-renewed.jpg Muscly arm prohyas.jpg LpjPeghm.jpg V8HlpLE d.jpg 8LdrVd4m.jpg Prohyas and the atmosphere.jpg HPjwO4Em.jpg 3.jpg Tumblr oqkn27HHo81wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr og4xhtBfJ71qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ogap50tMAW1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ognhj3tsJ91qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ogg3gtDd3T1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ogumblwukJ1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr oga0zsmgTI1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ogsn9wTXzA1qd0vwyo1 1280.png CIL0Qr9m.jpg Tumblr o6zbcoC2Pg1rnfw58o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ogt88ipbnW1tnrcpdo1 1280.png Tumblr no1cygNVh01qlbg5fo1 1280.gif Tumblr nsjjltj7TP1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr oejou8QcDX1sxhdxso1 500.gif Tumblr of9tgmHhys1ve1w4mo3 1280.jpg Tumblr oeuddhnejs1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofbtnam90P1vqgr5zo3 1280.jpg 02-Dolphin-Magisword-2.gif Prohyas-monobrow.jpg Tumblr otee6cIyEh1wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr otao5uoQnk1wobdjpo1 1280.png 20479421 1683179361991763 768054377180037120 n.jpg AdventureAcademy101 1.jpg AdventureAcademy101 2.jpg AdventureAcademy101 3.jpg Prohyas cuppajoemagiswords.jpg Prohyas bored.jpg 2HdAx9ex dY.maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto1 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto3 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto5 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto4 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto6 400.gif Prohyas avatar.jpg 400.jpg 973.png Prohyas and vambre handshake by gregorymoralesjr2016-dalhs43.png B2136c37a4d74f1403010a5978246005aab8af42 hq.jpg Bf3ef4f6d39fb1e89bad09816976457a172d2d91 hq.jpg Mighty Magiswords - Short 28 - Musculary Arms Vambre (5).png 2016-07-04 1808.jpg Mighty Magiswords - Short 28 - Musculary Arms Vambre (28).png Mighty Magiswords S1E2 (7).png Prohyas vambre armwrestling.jpg Tumblr oeyrlqfH6T1vqgr5zo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nnyxbgh91Q1rhze24o1 400.png Tumblr noig7yOXgm1tud2xfo1 500.png Tumblr ogx1bxyqu21tdx8a0o1 500.png Tumblr ofr8jsvheQ1uco1hbo3 1280.jpg Tumblr of7jtww8pI1ql9qz2o1 500.jpg B56b1fc75cd9752181b33814bc671ce5a1c706ad hq.jpg Mighty storyboards by davealvarez-daor6qv.jpg Mushroom menace mightymagiswords 1001 animations by silvereagle91-damp1qw.jpg Tumblr oiibncZpUp1rpbua7o1 400.png Tumblr inline ohlq8tP6uI1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlqhapDwA1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlqguGaTz1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlrutSYmM1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr oh5zecuDuC1rpbua7o1 500.png Tumblr oh5zecuDuC1rpbua7o2 500.png Tumblr ogek9sDR9o1tzo7cmo1 500.png Tumblr og6k6soVj21tzo7cmo1 500.png Tumblr inline ofqetoPPKy1r7yoas 500.jpg Tumblr ofkwzhSpIm1rpbua7o1 500.png Tumblr of9w31lF2j1rpbua7o3 500.png Mysteryoflochmess4.jpg Dungeonsanddayjob3.jpg Dungeonsanddayjob2.jpg Dungeousanddayjobs.jpg Littleswordsofhorrors2.jpg Hideoushound2.jpg Vlcsnap-2848-01-28-20h00m54s746.png Vlcsnap-3772-06-08-09h25m09s834.png Vlcsnap-9489-07-25-04h51m20s325.png Vlcsnap-4485-10-12-15h09m55s850.png Vlcsnap-5649-10-05-15h24m42s698.png Vlcsnap-7288-12-25-15h44m15s882.png Vlcsnap-5650-07-30-12h49m52s846.png Vlcsnap-1802-02-18-17h39m16s210.png Vlcsnap-6557-02-05-23h10m36s680.png Vlcsnap-2947-11-20-15h54m39s468.png Vlcsnap-2594-09-13-06h15m52s077.png Vlcsnap-7792-11-14-12h26m14s276.png Vlcsnap-5116-06-17-10h06m51s070.png Vlcsnap-5556-06-25-11h54m53s766.png Vlcsnap-8036-03-14-04h56m34s073.png Vlcsnap-8302-08-26-08h14m12s350.png Vlcsnap-0706-10-15-21h44m21s420.png Vlcsnap-4401-05-01-01h24m18s171.png Vlcsnap-9615-05-16-16h57m23s389.png Vlcsnap-8825-03-27-15h42m31s940.png Vlcsnap-9900-11-17-00h41m48s430.png Vlcsnap-4808-04-10-20h52m42s389.png Vlcsnap-5181-11-17-10h55m15s327.png Vlcsnap-0640-10-17-09h38m40s476.png Vlcsnap-1431-09-11-08h39m48s676.png Vlcsnap-1699-07-12-21h41m22s789.png 2a8a5861845d88313c72878e99815b0d.jpg 1508116765333.png 1504333770889.png 1501643177423.png 1500201184745.png CARE1005021700022468 003 640x360.jpg 1500008992682.png Mm tomeofmorrow2.jpg Mm tomeofmorrow4.jpg Mm tomeofmorrow 2.jpg Mm tomeofmorrow3.jpg Mm shareandsharedislike.jpg 1488278048865.png Vlcsnap-6614-04-07-11h44m12s578.png Vlcsnap-6726-10-25-19h26m11s682.png Vlcsnap-6051-04-06-23h39m40s996.png Vlcsnap-8271-05-29-00h59m38s467.png Vlcsnap-9456-08-31-13h03m31s803.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-31-06h27m44s336.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-13h12m50s146.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-27-05h17m21s204.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-03h58m42s395.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-03-23h34m33s439.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-02h19m01s878.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-03-01h16m17s415.png Vlcsnap-8964-12-23-14h41m08s760.png Vlcsnap-9249-04-10-06h00m28s606.png Vlcsnap-7882-11-21-21h33m15s930.png Vlcsnap-0269-11-17-09h31m56s651.png Vlcsnap-1129-10-17-01h30m30s928.png Vlcsnap-5483-07-01-22h04m48s767.png Vlcsnap-8884-10-02-19h59m11s409.png Vlcsnap-6195-02-02-09h28m13s955.png Vlcsnap-6512-11-22-21h01m16s695.png Vlcsnap-7081-02-23-06h27m05s448.png Vlcsnap-0305-08-21-02h50m53s610.png Vlcsnap-2988-01-26-13h21m35s342.png Screenshot 2016-10-20-10-01-18.png Screenshot 2016-10-20-10-01-39.png Screenshot 2016-10-20-10-02-31.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-02h30m01s637.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-20h24m16s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-03h44m44s961.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-02h38m50s373.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-18h16m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-14h05m00s167.png Sketches Tumblr osbhirKDUa1rnfw58o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mobi56TAve1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr odf00sRu1u1tthlcmo1 500.png Tumblr os2edvz2yA1qd0vwyo1 1280.png 3ba70a8c7c3254ea16c1d7eec1f48301.png D5f6f9c9b6f11364c8ccf77e6b7ed85a.jpg Tumblr nuqavh3szL1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nqq39wXDfb1rlwz17o1 1280.jpg Tumblr okj2us6slo1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Tumblr oou4gaEilo1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nw59ia8wct1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oea1qcocPS1rlwz17o1 1280.png Tumblr no9vuhkLE11rnfw58o1 500.png Tumblr npanobQQcL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrqwb1J1ax1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrc7e7DnSv1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr mlyex6nffW1qd0vwyo1 500.jpg Tumblr ogjke1VTDH1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o09lgwEKxj1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr otr7socSAP1snqz51o2 1280.png Tumblr oei807i5MV1vwsb7wo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo10 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzqk4CIhX1qd0vwyo2 1280.png CquGf3kXEAAEehe.jpg Tumblr o5bvhetVmW1qgt3neo1 400.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo9 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr nyeogmAX7h1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo5 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr nnzu7m86Uf1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oi6sr4mr6w1uq3qqio1 500.jpg Tumblr mobitqEa9i1qd0vwyo1 500.png Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o1 500.jpg Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o3 250.jpg Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o2 250.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo1 500.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo3 250.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo4 500.jpg Tumblr omsie7tXYw1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oyyj1pMeIr1w548iyo1 1280.png Tumblr oyyj1pMeIr1w548iyo7 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Family Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:San Dogers